


What he needed

by Missterwilson



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterwilson/pseuds/Missterwilson
Summary: Read it yourself.





	What he needed

**Author's Note:**

> Im only here to write smut. Want something else try to find my wattpad and tumblr.

Wrench woke up in a dimly lit, small room. He was kidnapped the day before but he can only remember what happened before he was knocked out. 

"So...Rrrreginald…" A slightly muffled voice said from behind him, he could feel himself tensing up, biting his lip when he realized whoever got him took his mask. He started panicking. 

"Relaaaaaax~" The voice said, rubbing wrenches shoulders, feeling all over his body and grabbing at parts of himself he doesn't want anyone to see.

He tried yelling, tried to get them to stop, but he couldn't speak...he was paralyzed with fear. That's when the bag over his head came off and he saw light again. After adjusting his eyesight, he was face to face with the only person that knew what he really looked like-marcus.

"O-oh thank god...Marcus get me out-" Then he looked at the man's face. He had set it up, he kidnapped him. His heart was nearly broken until marcus started laughing.

"Wrench...relax. I'm not gonna hurt you...if anything, I just want you to feel good~" Not a second after Marcus said that there was a jolt in Wrench's body. He lurched forward, falling on his face making a noise he only assumed he'd make alone. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles had the same fate. He looked up at Marcus with blue pleading eyes but he just watched. Wrench squirmed and writhed and bucked his hips to the feeling of something inside him, biting his lips and whimpering at how good it feels. 

"Sound like you're enjoying yourself...let's turn it up a notch." The feeling got more powerful, so much so that he couldn't hold himself properly, laying his head on the cold concrete and drooling and moaning as electricity shot through his body. He felt himself getting close, but at the rate things were going, he tried his best to hold it in. 

"M-aH-rcus…" He kept muttering, trying to stand himself up, but he was shaking so hard that he couldn't move his legs.  
"Please...g-god pl-ease… Stop…" He moaned and screamed at the feeling inside him.

"Mmm...you don't know how fucking delicious you sound right now…" His face grew redder this time, between the vibrations between his legs and Marcus' deep voice edging him on with words, he didn't have a chance. He felt himself let go before he really did. His hips bucked one more time before a pool of thick white cum spread around him. He was exhausted, but from the way Marcus chuckled, it was far from over.


End file.
